Red and Green : Story One
by ShiroKame2324
Summary: Seharusnya merah dan hijau tak cocok dan kontras. Tapi ternyata kali ini semua batas ketidakcocokan itu dibantah dengan manis oleh persahabatan dua pemuda bersurai merah dan hijau dalam suatu kisah tentang basket dan keseharian mereka.


Merah dan hijau.

Dua warna kontras yang biasanya tidak pernah cocok disandingkan bersama.

Merah dan hijau.

Kontras karena karakteristiknya. Kontras karena masing-masing punya keunikan tersendiri.

Kontras karena berlawanan.

Kontras karena berbeda, kuat, dan tak saling beriringan arah.

Merah yang melambangkan ambisi, kuasa, dominasi, absolut.

Merah yang berani, merah yang memimpin, merah yang karismatik, merah yang mendobrak keterbatasan.

Sementara hijau melambangkan ketenangan, konservatif, kestabilan.

Hijau yang tenang dalam berpikir, hijau yang hati-hati, hijau yang perfeksionis, hijau yang disiplin pada aturan.

Keduanya jelas bertabrakan. Ketika mereka disatukan seharusnya mereka tak sinkron. Normalnya begitu.

Tapi ternyata kali ini semua batas ketidakcocokan itu dibantah dengan manis oleh persahabatan dua pemuda bersurai merah dan hijau dalam suatu kisah tentang basket dan keseharian mereka.

Dua pemuda berambut warna, yang warna merah, sang kapten klub basket SMP Teikou yang baru kelas satu, pemuda tinggi 170 cm yang menyandang nama Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan yang satunya, Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berambut hijau, pemuda yang tingginya diluar batas wajar anak SMP, hampir mencapai 190 cm, dan dia adalah wakil kapten yang ditunjuk oleh Akashi karena pertimbangan dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat diandalkan diantara sekian banyak anggota klub.

Mereka berdua adalah si merah dan si hijau dalam cerita ini. Dua pemuda berlatar belakang dan berkarakter berbeda, dua pemuda dengan kecenderungan pribadi yang terlalu mencolok dan kontras, yang menabrak batas perbedaan dan menjadi kombinasi unik.

Dua sahabat yang natural dan saling melengkapi.

Red and Green : Story One

Captain and Vice Captain

By : Hashizora Shin

Kuroko no Basket, cerita, dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya hanya mengklaim ide cerita ini punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan komersil, saya hanya ingin meramaikan MidoAka/AkaMido fandom dan sebagai tanda terima kasih buat author-author MidoAka/AkaMido yang sudah membuat cerita-cerita bagus yang bikin saya makin cinta sama OTP ini

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini, segala kekurangan cerita ini mohon diperbaiki dengan saran dan review

 **Kapten dan Wakil Kapten**

 **...**

"Akashi, mulai sekarang kau kapten klub basket Teikou. Kuserahkan padamu, ya."

"Baik, Nijimura-senpai."

Nijimura sudah akan berbalik, sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ia lupa menanyakan sesuatu pada sang kapten baru. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Akashi.

"Hei, Akashi."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah memikirkan siapa yang akan jadi wakil kaptenmu?"

"Wakil kapten?" pemuda merah itu terlihat sedikit berpikir, mungkin ia terkejut ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Kalau ditanya seperti itu... mungkin harus kupikirkan dulu..."

Tapi sepertinya Nijimura tak perlu mendengarkan jawaban bimbang Akashi, ia langsung menguatarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kusarankan Midorima menjadi wakil kapten?"

 **...**

"Akashi."

Suara bariton menggema di lorong sekolah sore itu. Yang namanya dipanggil, Akashi Seijuurou, yang baru saja mendapatkan mandat dari kapten basket Teikou, Nijimura Shuuzou, untuk menjadi kapten baru klub basket SMP Teikou, menengok kearah sumber suara.

Yang ia lihat adalah kawan main shogi-nya, si hijau Midorima Shintarou.

"Ada apa, Midorima?"

"Dari mana kau? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi.." Midorima sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Akashi lalu mereka kembali berjalan.

"Ah. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Nijimura-senpai." Jawabnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Midorima, entah kenapa kata-kata meluncur keluar begitu saja. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali pertanyaannya.

Akashi menoleh kearah teman hijaunya itu, ia meneliti raut wajah Midorima sebentar lalu menyahut. "Tidak, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Midorima agak gelagapan, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia menyuarakan pikirannya semudah itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan dirinya bahwa ia penasaran, akan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ia memandangi Midorima dengan pandangan seperti mendesak sebuah penjelasan. "Penasaran akan apa?"

Midorima membuang pandang kearah lain, tak mau bertatap muka dengan si merah. "Entahlah... hanya saja aku berfirasat kalau terjadi sesuatu yang besar hari ini..."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari pria jangkung disampingnya dan memandnag lurus kearah lorong, sekilas agak terkejut namun kemudian ia terlihat maklum dan terkesan. Midorima mencoba curi-curi pandang kearah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, ingin tahu reaksinya. Ia merasa Akashi menyimpan sesuatu yang mungkin sesuai dengan firasatnya.

"Kau peka sekali, Midorima. Tak kusangka kau memprediksikan sejauh itu"

"Eh?" Entah kenapa Midorima tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam suaranya.

"Memang terjadi hal besar hari ini.."

Akashi melempar senyum pada Midorima.

"Karena mulai hari ini aku kapten klub basket Teikou."

...

Midorima berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan agak limbung. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana gara-gara tadi. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak tadi tapi –seperti biasanya– karena Akashi menahannya dan membuatnya menemaninya –lagi– main shogi di ruangan kosong tempat biasa mereka berdua main, ia jadi pulang larut lagi. Belum lagi sekarang ia harus melintasi koridor sekolah yang gelap sendirian karena Akashi seenaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika dia ke toilet (padahal tadi Akashi meminta ditemani ke toilet tapi ketika ia gantian yang masuk, ia malah ditinggal. Benar-benar tak sopan).

Apalagi hari ini waktu privat mereka lebih panjang dari biasanya karena Akashi juga mengajaknya bicara perihal pergantian kapten klub basket Teikou. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Akashi meminta, dengan detensi halusnya yang tak bisa dibantah, agar Midorima mau membantunya selama ia menjabat sebagai kapten.

Yang ia pelajari sejak mereka berteman dan makin dekat seperti sekarang ini, Akashi terkadang terasa suka berubah karakter menjadi penuh detensi samar yang terselubung dalam tiap kata-katanya. Samar, tapi Midorima menyadarinya dan entah bagaimana ia takluk pada tekanan tak terucap dari si pemuda merah itu. Apa daya Midorima sekarang, kalau sejak awal ia tak terpengaruh dan bisa menang dari detensi dalam ajakan, atau permintaan berkedok perintah ala Akashi itu, ia tidak akan berakhir mengiyakan permintaan berat yang berbahaya menurutnya ini. Tapi Midorima belum merasakan apapun yang janggal. Saat itu ia berpikir itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Ditengah koridor sepi yang gelap dan agak mencekam, Midorima hanya mampu menghela nafas sembari menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya. Menyesali kerapuhan dirinya yang tak bisa menolak permintaan teman berambut merahnya itu.

 **...**

"Midorima, maukah kau membantuku?" suara Akashi memecah sunyi, setelah sejak setengah jam tadi yang terdengar hanya suara _ctak ctak_ bidak shogi.

"Membantu apa?"

Akashi memindahkan posisi bidaknya, karena memang sudah gilirannya, sebelum ia menjawab. "Membantuku di klub basket, sebagai wakil kapten. Kau bisa kan?"

Midorima mengerjap kaget. Tangannya reflek membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot, kemudian menjawab agak panik. "Hah?! Aku? Jadi wakil kapten? Kenapa? Jangan bercanda, Akashi..."

"Aku tak bercanda, Midorima. Aku ingin kau jadi wakil kapten. Lagipula kau pun sudah direkomendasikan oleh Nijimura-senpai setelah ia menyerahkan jabatan kaptennya padaku..."

"Maksudmu, Nijimura-senpai ingin aku jadi wakil kapten?"

"Ya begitulah. Awalnya ia sempat bertanya dulu siapa yang mau kujadikan wakil kapten, tapi sebelum aku sempat menjawab, ia sudah menyarankan kau. Kebetulan– "

Akashi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Midorima memotongnya. "Jadi kau memilihku hanya karena Nijimura-senpai menyarankan namaku? Kalau begitu seharunya kau tolak saja, lagipula kenapa juga harus aku padahal banyak senior-senior lain diatas kita?"

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Ia menatap Midorima dengan pandangan menusuk, terlihat jelas ia tersinggung. Midorima menelan ludah, grogi dipandangi tajam seperti itu, beginilah Akashi kadang-kadang. Suasana sekitarnya jadi mencekam, ia baru sadar kalau ia kelewatan sepertinya. Akashi mungkin marah karena kalimatnya terpotong. Tapi belum sempat ia bicara, Akashi sudah mendahuluinya bicara, dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Biar kuberitahu, waktu Nijimura-senpai menanyakan siapa yang akan jadi wakil kapten, aku sudah terpikir dirimu dan ketika aku mau mengutarakannya, Nijimura-senpai sudah mendahuluiku dan ternyata pikiran kami sama. Itu hanya kebetulan yang beruntung saja." Ujar Akashi sembari terus memandangi Midorima.

Midorima mencoba tak memandang langsung pemuda dihadapannya itu. Adakalanya Akashi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, hawa keberadaannya mendadak menguat dan Midorima terasa terintimidasi. Tapi masih, atau belum, tak ada bahaya yang ia rasakan.

Ia mencoba beradu argumen dengan Akashi.

"Ya meskipun begitu.." ia mencoba mengucapkannya perlahan "Kenapa harus aku? Maksudku lihat sekarang, kau baru kelas satu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau jadi kapten, dan itu pasti akan mengundang pro kontra di klub kan? Apalagi dalam kalangan senior. Padahal masih ada kelas dua, kenapa klub basket harus dipimpin oleh anggota yang paling junior macam kita? Kalaupun keputusan Nijimura-senpai tidak bisa dibantah, dan sudah disetujui oleh pelatih tapi–"

"Kenapa kau tahu pelatih menyetujuinya?"

"Y-ya itu hanya... aku tak tahu, hanya memperkirakan, Akashi..." Midorima mengatur nafasnya lagi. "Jangan mendistraksi konsentrasi dan kalimatku, aku sedang berusaha berargumen denganmu, tahu.."

Akashi hanya merespon dengan 'hoo' singkat dan kemudian diam lagi, ia tahu Midorima punya kelemahan tak bisa dipotong kalimatnya ketika bicara, apalagi ketika berargumen dengannya. Karena kalau sudah terpotong begitu ia akan kehilangan konsentrasinya dan lupa mau bilang apa. Akashi diam-diam menyukai kelemahan itu dan sering mengganggunya dengan memotong pembicaraan atau mengalihkan topik ketika Midorima berani memulai argumen dengannya.

"Jadi..emm.." Midorima berusaha keras mengingat urutan kalimat yang mau ia sampaikan, tapi ia gagal. "Aduh, tadi aku mau bilang apa?"

Dan Akashi menyeringai tipis. Lucu sekali Midorima di matanya sekarang.

"Ehem, maksudku.." sepertinya ia mulai ingat. "Kalaupun keputusan itu memang sudah mutlak, setidaknya kau harus mempertimbangkan senior atas dan kalau bisa kau pilih salah satu diantara mereka yang bisa kau jadikan wakil kapten. Jadi, keseimbangannya tetap terjaga. Senior pun tidak akan merasa terintimidasi dan tidak akan ada perpecahan di klub kita. Kau juga tidak mau 'kan kalau terjadi kekacauan begitu? Coba pikirkan baik-baik, Akashi. Kalau kau memilih wakil dari senior, senior pun tidak akan menentangmu jadi kapten dan akan berpikir wajar-wajar saja, apalagi kau mau merendah hati dan menunjuk senior untuk membantumu. Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu terlihat bahwa kau junior yang masih membutuhkan senior. Bagaimana? Kau pasti mengerti 'kan?" jelas Midorima panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku tak mau. Aku tetap ingin kau jadi wakilku."

"Akashi–"

"Aku mengerti poin argumenmu, tapi keputusanku tak berubah. Lagipula, ini juga anjuran dari Nijimura-senpai. Kalaunpun mereka bertanya-tanya atau keberatan, aku dan Nijimura-senpai bisa jelaskan pada mereka. Kau tak perlu susah payah berspekulasi macam-macam, Midorima."

"Tapi, Akashi! Aku tak melihat adanya alasan disini aku harus jadi wakil kaptenmu... orang seperti aku ini.."

Akashi menggerakkan salah satu bidaknya, rupanya ia tak lupa kalau mereka sedang main. "Kau tak percaya diri?"

Midorima menjalankan bidaknya, ia pun baru sadar sejak tadi ia sedang main shogi. "Y-ya kau bisa bilang begitu... A-aku tak ada kepercayaan diri jadi pemimpin."

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu memimpin. Akulah yang akan mengemban tanggung jawab itu. Kau hanya cukup membantu dan mendukungku, disampingku."

"Akashi..."

"Aku ingin kau, Midorima. Tak ada yang bisa kupercaya selain kau di klub. Aku yakin kau mampu membantuku."

"Tapi..."

 _Ctak!_

Bidak shogi terjatuh dengan agak kasar. Tangan Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Midorima.

"Aku butuh kau. Tak cukupkah kau dengan segala permohonanku ini? Aku hanya ingin kau yang menemaniku mengurus klub. Kau masih tak percaya juga denganku? Harus kubilang apa lagi supaya kau setuju, hm?"

Midorima terkesiap. Pandangan Akashi lurus menatapnya, menusuk dan menyusup masuk menembus iris hijaunya. Ia balas menatap iris merah Akashi, berusaha merespon. Akashi masih dengan intensitas pandangan yang sama, berusaha meyakinkan. Mereka terdiam saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit, sampai Midorima mengakhiri ajang tatap-tatapan itu dengan menutup mata, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"...Baiklah, kau menang. Aku setuju.."

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Midorima."

Papan shogi dihadapan mereka menunjukkan Midorima sudah mati langkah. Kalah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **...**

Midorima tengah menunggu bis di halte dekat sekolahnya yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah jam 8 malam. Pasti nanti sampai rumah ia akan dimarahi, pikirnya. Cukup sudahlah kesialannya hari ini, ramalan Oha Asa tak pernah meleset. Kekhawatirannya sejak pagi karena Cancer dalam urutan terakhir dan Sagitarius di urutan pertama berbuah petaka baginya. Terkutuklah Akashi dan kemampuan merayunya. Sekarang ia hanya mampu berdecak kesal. Ia sedang dalam mood terburuknya sampai getar handphonenya memecah suasana.

Si hijau membuka handphone flipnya dan yang terpampang di layarnya adalah surel dari seseorang yang membuat kesialan mendatanginya sejak tadi.

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Rencana**_

 _Besok kita akan mengumumkan pergantian kapten di hadapan semua anggota. Nijimura-senpai dan pelatih pun ikut, kau tak perlu cemas. Lalu sehabis pulang sekolah, kita bertemu lagi di tempat biasa. Ada yang harus dibicarakan. Perihal rencana pengadaan latih tanding, penggunaan uang kas, dan menu latihan. Oh iya, besok kau kubawakan sesuatu. Kebetulan aku dapat banyak oleh-oleh dari ayahku yang habis ke luar negeri. Nanti akan kubagi untukmu. Ada makanan juga. Kurasa enak. Nanti kita makan sama-sama._

 _Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Midorima._

Pemuda hijau itu menutup handphonenya. Tak berapa lama, bis yang ia tunggu datang dan ia bergegas naik. Midorima mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dan dekat jendela. Handphonenya ia genggam erat, lupa dengan kebiasaannya yang tak pernah buka handphone kalau sedang naik bis. Midorima menatap sekeliling bis dengan takut-takut, tapi ia lega. Beruntunglah bis itu lengang.

Setidaknya ia tak harus khawatir ada yang memergokinya dengan wajah tak karuan karena rona merah yang tak bisa ia kontrol.

Story One finished

Author's Note

Halo

Perkenalkan saya Shiro, atau bisa panggil Shin. Saya fans berat OTP sadomaso yang dijuluki Kiseki Intelligent Team. Awalnya saya denial sama mereka, saya sukanya MidoTaka. Apalagi saya benci karakter Akashi, makanya saya nggak ngeship mereka.

Tapi semua berubah setelah rasa penasaran mengalahkan saya dan saya mulai ngintip2 fic-fic MidoAka si seantero fandom.

Dan akhirnya kepincut deh sama sadomaso couple ini. Sampe ngubek2 fandom buat nyari fic-fic mereka. Kemudian saya ketemu sama author2 dan fic kerennya ; **Alithea-san, haiue-san, noburanger-san, kirana-san**... dan author2 lain yang nggak bisa saya sebut satu2, tapi saya bersyukur banyak yang kontribusi fanfic di fandom ini. Berkat fic2 mereka sekarang saya punya banyak draft dan bisa bikin MidoAka begini.

Aneh tapi nyata, hampir semua (ada juga yang nggak) diksi dan penggambaran karakter MidoAka-nya selalu rumit dan bagus.

Yah beralasan sih, saya kalo baca fanfic MidoAka yang diksinya nggak indah atau setidaknya ceritanya ga bikin kepala berkernyit, saya nggak bisa bilang itu fanfic MidoAka. Oiya saya juga fleksibel, bisa MidoAka, bisa AkaMido, apa aja yang penting mereka.

Singkat cerita saya fans OhnoKami #lho? #siapa itu? Kalau belum tahu, mereka seiyuu MidoAka dan juga yang bikin saya ngeship dua karakter kontras ini.

Kalau ada yang fans OhnoKami dan juga mengalami gejala ngeship karakter2 yang mereka peranin, PM saya #plak kita fangirling-an bareng #heh

Sekedar informasi, the most ultimate OTP saya itu ada 3 : Shizuo-Izaya (Durarara!), Midorima-Akashi (Kuroko no Basket), dan Erwin-Levi (Shingeki no Kyoujin)

Sekian perkenalan (nggak penting) saya, semoga menikmati ficnya saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati


End file.
